leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:LivesByProxy/What About Plants
There is a lot of dissatisfaction about Plants on the Boards, and I wonder how much of this has to do with enabling champions in-combat style bonuses and tactical effects. The Blast Cone can let you disengage or initiate and the Honey Fruit can heal you (at the cost of a large but brief slow). And then there is my favorite, the Scryer's Bloom which grants in a large conic AoE. Yet most of the concern seems to be with the Cone and Fruit, not the Bloom. Vision while supposedly super powerful and OP doesn't get any of the attention. At the same time, search the Boards and you'll find those the lack of . And it's true. Without the Smite buffs of Wolf Spirit and Raptor's Razor Sharp, and with s now being s that / the in the game (with as little interaction as a item and a button press!) will be at an all time low. I understand that Riot should wish the lanes to be less safe, the jungle more dangerous, etc. but that could be accomplished by giving a players a way to outplay wards innately (but that's another issue.) So I have to wonder: Riot could have made all the plants play with vision, to take the weight off of item purchases to counter the enemies vision. They could make the whole jungle a part of the vision ecosystem for League. We could have organic (pun intended) ways of getting sight and information i.e. each plant and each jungle monster could play with vision in some way, according to it's own rules, with it's own innate counterplay or limitations that let you outplay it. (Think about how the has a split second before it 'sees' you and then has to move toward you, all the while you are just beyond it's vision range, and the enemy has no of you, even though they've 'detected' an enemy presence.) ---- Summoner Spells : Deals 350-1000 true damage to target monster and leave the area around it (500 unit radius) for the next 30 seconds. This is my attempt at combining and , as I think it would be interesting way for junglers to participate in counter-jungling and anti-counter-jungling. Plants Sun Bloom: Attack this plant to cause it to the surrounding area (300 unit radius) indefinitely. Enemies can attack this plant to 'turn it off' and attack again to claim its light for themselves. Crunch Cone: Attack this plant to create an conic AoE that is invisible to enemies that persists for a short while (180 seconds). Enemies who pass over the conic AoE will not be revealed, but create audible sounds that can be heard through the Fog of War within a huge radius (2000 units.) Honey Fruit: Attack this plant to knock loose a Fruit. Passing over the Fruit will cause your champ to consume it, granting them very briefly (5 seconds, but their entire Field of Sight is True Sight.) Monsters : Killing all the monsters in this camp grants you Razor Sharp - the ability to detect when an invis unit is near (you're given an ! above your head, and a radial glow indicating the direction of the unit at your feet). : Killing all the monsters in this camp causes a Will'o'the'Wisp to appear at the nearby jungle crossroads, granting around it. It will casually move toward any enemy champion that enters this part of the jungle. : Killing all the monsters in this camp grants you Heavy Feet, causing your champion to flatten the 1st brush he enters for a short while (60 seconds.) : Killing all the monsters in this camp grants you Toad Camo (placeholder name) for 60 seconds. ---- ''Edit: 10 / 26 / 16 '' Brush Is A Problem Something else I find curious is how brush effectively has warped the vision system, in a way. You see, brush effectively gives every champion access to invisibility at level one. It is not quite as strong as putting terrain between you and your opponent (by jumping over a wall, for example) but it is a powerful tool that everyone has access to with only a right-click and the time it takes for your champion to move there. It isn't viewed as OP because it has incredibly simple and obvious counterplay - if you or an ally is in the brush, you see what they see. But wards are even better for the job. They're 'unmanned watchtowers' - not just the best way of getting vision, they're likely the best way of getting vision of brush in the entire game. I'm beginning to wonder if Riot hasn't moved away from the 'instant cast point-and-click AoE of ' model of wards because of the problem of brush would pose. Nevermind getting ganked because lack of vision, not being able to get vision of brush on-the-fly (such as warding a brush as you chase someone) would suddenly give everyone points of mostly-reliable invisibility around the map. Even more invisibility than the structure of the map already offers. * The range limitations of your champion's FoS and associated allied FoS. * Terrain and brush directly blocks your champion's FoS. * Brush not only blocks your FoS, but renders enemy champions within it invisible to you. Without ample ways of getting vision of / in brush, many champions would be much less useful. Imagine marksmen or anyone depending on right-clicks or point-and-clicks in a world where they can't easily get vision of brush without someone face-checking. If brush was absent, then there would only be the limitations on your champion's sight range and those imposed by terrain and native to whatever items or abilities that existed in the game. Some champions would probably be stronger as a result, but then we'd lose all the cool gameplay that wards offer. I think there can be balance if Riot were to double-down on the vision game, and give us more instances, all unique with their own quirks, of Sight, True Sight, Invisibility, Detection, and Nearsight, and that they can prob do this by some combination of plants, jungle monsters, trinkets, ward-constructs, item objects, and champion abilities. ---- IDK, these were just some ideas, but I find it genuinely curious that Riot opted out of something like this. A system like this, I think, has a few ideas that emphasize counter-jungling especially, as a way of getting info on the enemy jungler. I'll be back to update / build on this later, and elaborate my thoughts, but let me know: What do you think about Plants? What about Plants as pertaining to vision / info oriented goals? What do you see problems with? What opportunities is myself or Riot missing? Category:Blog posts